


If Only Time Was Enough

by Sinlestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinlestial/pseuds/Sinlestial
Summary: If only time was enough to forget you, if only it was enough to heal the wound that you left; I’d choose for time to never pass by.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	If Only Time Was Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My first Obey Me fic. I used my own character instead of a neutral MC-Y/N kinda thing because I felt it took the seriousness out of the story. Future obey me stories (if I make more) will be more neutral in name and gender.
> 
> Might be ooc Mammon. I tried my best to get his character down.
> 
> I also got really lazy to keep editing so sorry if there’s any mistakes. I’m also not good at conveying feelings,,, so it might not be good.
> 
> And just an fyi: my own mc is usually whatever gender I want them to be.

Mammon was digging around the house looking for something worth selling since he was short on cash again. “Those damn witches.” He said under his breath. He didn’t find anything in the music room so decided to go to the attic room to see if there was anything in there. He opened the old door to the very dusty room, he coughed dramatically and made a face “cmon can’t they at least dust this place?” He shook his head thinking that his brothers’ were just lazy bastards. He began digging through the cabinets before going to the drawers and digging around, nothing. He finally went to the bookcase filled with everything but books, he huffed and began running his hands around, picking random objects and throwing them to the side, he picked up a platinum cup with gold and gems surrounding it, he cackled and shoved it in his jacket, he continued to search around but nothing else came out. “ are you serious? Do they like not have anything worth selling here?” Still not giving up he digged around some more, he accidentally bumped into a medium sized box he didn’t see until now, he was quick to open it and rummage through it, throwing out everything from the box, he came across a dusty photo frame and was about to throw it to the side until something caught his attention, something on the photo that wasn’t covered in dirt and was so distinct to one person he knew, he pulled back the photo to his chest and wiped the dirt with his sleeve, breath shaking and his face faltering. _“Sen...”_ was the name that rolled out of his mouth without realizing it, a name so familiar but one he hasn’t heard in so long. In the photo was a young boy with purplish silver hair, face framed by his bangs, a soft look to him. He was sitting on the couch from the house of lamentation’s living room. He remembers this photo, it was a photo Satan took on Sen’s first year there before he had to go back to the human world. Mammon reached his hand out to caress the face in the photo, this was the only photo he has seen of sen, all the other photos he had were on his phone which was lost in the human world. A small smile fell on his face as he reminisced that day when this photo was taken.

_“MAMMMMOOOONNN!” Mammon yelped at the sudden yell from Lucifer. “What?! I didn’t do nothing!” Was mammon’s reply which only made Lucifer glare at him with more suspicion. As the two oldest bickered, the twins were on one of the couches, Beel was eating like always and Belphie was sleeping on beel’s shoulder. Levi was playing games on his phone and Asmo was busy taking pictures in the corner. Satan had a camera, he was thinking of where he could find inspiration for a good photo, and of course, Sen was there too. He was on one of the other couches, phone in hand doing whatever he usually does on his phone and that’s when he heard Satan call out for Sen. “Sen!” After hearing his name being called, he looked up to see Satan with his camera ready, he gave a smile to the camera and the camera shutter went off, having taken the photo of Sen’s smile, the smile he loves, they all love. “Did it come out well? Do I look good?” Sen asked as he quickly got up from the couch to look at the camera, everyone was suddenly gathering up to see the photo as well, something they always did. The laughter, the smiles and the warmth. **“Sen!”**_

_Flash and suddenly memories he wished he could forget, came flooding into his mind._

__

__

_”SEN!””SEN PLEASE PLEASE, DONT CLOSE YOUR EYES! YOU HAVE TO HOLD ON, FOR ME, OKAY?” “I’m sorry...” a sad smile that suddenly faded into a blank one, beautiful lively eyes that became dull and a body that became cold and limp in his arms._

**SMASH.**

Mammon punched the ground, teeth gritting and chest burning. Why? Why did those memories suddenly come back especially _those_ memories. It’s been 150 years, he thought he had moved on. He hugged the frame to his chest, hoping that maybe it would calm the burning pain in his chest but it only got worse with every second that passed. He saw water fall onto his jeans and he realized that he’s crying, crying all over again. “Sen... Sen... Sen! Why the hell did you have to go and leave me like that?” After all those years, he finally broke down again, he finally started saying the feelings he couldn’t when the incident happened. “It’s hard to go on without you, it still hurts, damnit! I don’t want to be in a world that doesn’t have you in it. Who the hell gave you permission to go and leave me?!” His upper body fell forward with the photo still clutched to his chest, eyes shut tightly to try not to let the tears fall which failed.

“Cry baby” his eyes shot open and he sat straight. That voice. Despite the century that passed, that voice, he’ll never forget. He turned around to reveal the person he wanted to see for so long. “Sen!” Sen tilted his head with a playful smile on his lips, he was leaning against one of the drawers mammon had ravaged. “Are you crying again, crybaby?” Mammon out of habit wiped his tears violently away and scoffs “ I ain’t crying! Why the hell would the great mammon be crying over a human for?!” Sen’s smile only widen “ that’s good. But Mammon” his smile suddenly became sad, it reminded mammon of the last smile sen had gave him that day. “ You need to forget me, it’s already been 150 years since my death.” And there it was, the clutch on his heart that made it hard to breathe, he hated how blunt sen was sometimes. “Why should I forget you? I don’t want to forget you.” There was no response from the other boy so Mammon continued “I can never forget you, I haven’t been able to forget and neither have they! They might not show it anymore but I know. Everyone had a hard time since your passing. There was a lot of anger and resentment.”

_“This is YOUR fault, Lucifer!” Belphegor screamed “It’s your fault he died! If you haven’t let him go back to the human world, if you would of let us go with him to begin with, SEN WOULD STILL BE HERE. I HATE YOU.” Lucifer said nothing, usually he would’ve already put belphegor in his place or have gone into demon mode but he was awfully quiet, he let belphegor yell at him and blame him. Belphegor began to walk out but he caught sight of Diavolo and with a hateful scorn, he pointed at him “You could’ve saved him, but you didn’t. That’s why I’ve always hated you. You should’ve died in place of Sen instead.” And with that, Belphegor was gone._

“We barely have spoken to each other since then. Levi went back to shutting everyone out. Asmo doesn’t even go to parties anymore because of the last party he went to, he broke down thinking he saw you there, that was only 60 years ago. Beel still eats like a black hole but sometimes you catch him with deserts but he doesn’t touch one of them, I never understood why until I heard him mention you.”

_Mammon was about to go into the kitchen until he saw Beel putting different types of deserts on the kitchen table again, he ate them all but one just like the times before, he would just stare at it “what the hell does Beel keep doing with those tarts” mammon whispered to himself. “I got your favorite again, I know how much you used to like these, I hope we can keep eating them together even though I can’t see or touch you, I hope you still enjoy it, wherever you are, Sen.” And Mammon finally understood what that untouched desert meant._

“Satan doesn’t even read anymore, he burned almost all his books in a fit of anger saying how it was all just stupid and a bunch of lies, that books made him believe in a reality he could not have. The only books he hasn’t burned was the one you were involved with.” Mammon paused, not to wait for a reply but to try not to hold his tears that threaten to come out again, he didn’t want to be teased for it. “Lucifer... he doesn’t show it but even he was affected, he still is. He was reluctant to let another exchange student into this house again after you but Diavolo asked him so he said yes. Tch, what an ass kisser, huh? The exchange student was put in another room but when Lucifer caught the exchange student in your room, he almost killed him. Diavolo decided it was best to not assign the house of lamentation anymore exchange students which is good because no one could take your place. Up until now, your room has not been touched, it’s the same as you left it.” The silence in the room persisted, Mammon almost thought Sen had left or he just imagined the other there. But then he felt two thin arms wrap around him from behind. “ I’m sorry.” Mammon rested him hand above Sen’s and leaned back into him, he seemed awfully warm for someone who’s dead. “I’m sorry I had to leave you. But I’m human or was and you know we die from age or from unexpected events. Unfortunately, my death was the latter and I could not say goodbye. But in order to mend your heart and to move on, you must forget me...” Mammon squeezed Sen’s hand, he was saying all the things Mammon didn’t want to hear; to forget Sen was like to lose a part of him. “You can’t just ask me to forget! You can’t ask us to just forget you. You are a part of what made us, us and to forget you would be like losing that!” Sen just tighten his arms around Mammon slightly, head leaning against his back. “ I miss you.” Mammon admitted, he was never good with his feelings so he’d always acts like he wasn’t phased but he knows it was so obvious. “ I... I love you.” Finally, he felt like a part of the heaviness of his heart was lifted, he never got to properly admit his feelings to Sen even until death. “Thank you.” Though Sen didn’t reply to his feelings and he knew he couldn’t, he still enjoyed the moment with Sen holding him. “ I hope we can meet again, one day. But until then, you must keep moving forward, okay? Promise me.”

”I Promise” Mammon muttered, his eyes opening to a dark room with his arms clutching a photo frame against his chest just like how he was before he saw Sen. Mammon’s eyes were burning and his cheeks still wet, he wonders if all of that was just a dream. He felt something fall out of the photo frame, bringing him back from his thoughts, he picked it up and saw it was a note, he opened it up only to tear up again. “Until we meet again.” It was real, Sen was real and he was there. At the top of his lungs and not caring if his brothers heard, he shouted. “You better come back fast! I’ll be waiting for you. Did ya hear? The great mammon will be waiting for you so you better not keep me waiting long!” He laughed to himself but he stopped after hearing the door open and there standing was his 6 brothers, they didn’t say anything but they came inside and crowded around him to look at the photo frame. He wasn’t sure if they knew that Sen was there but what he was sure of was that, they’ll be alright, one day. 

_I think we can mend things eventually so Sen, you better hurry up and come back. I don’t care if you come back a male, female or a pipsqueak like no.2 just come back soon.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://sinlestial.tumblr.com/) [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/SinIestial)


End file.
